For Whom the Bell Tolls
"For Whom the Bell Tolls" is the 33rd episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' As Silvia's hitman sets his plan to kill Jacob in motion, it may prove dangerous for all the kids at Wikteria High. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to construction workers working on half the school. Flash to the school complete, the construction workers all look pleased. Flash to the old half of the school, with the old clock-tower. Present-day. A school bus drives down the road at top speed, heading towards the school. It crashes right through the wall of the building, causing the place to shake and crumble. The old clock-tower begins to sway, before breaking apart and beginning to collapse. 'Act I' ''That morning We see an overview of Wiksteria High. We see Rena and Mary step out of the Belindro house together on their way to school. We see Josh on his way to Dean's house, on the phone with his boyfriend. We see Joe walk out the house that morning, on his way to the bus stop. We see Liz in the resort Ben recommended, waking up and starting her day. Before school, we see Silvia approach Jimmy on a street corner a few blocks away from Wiksteria High. "You wanted to see me?" Jimmy says. "Yes," Silvia states, "I wanted to know when the matter we've discussed is to be taken care of." "It's not a matter of 'when' now, dear. Our little... arrangement... has already been fulfilled," Jimmy tells her. "So he's dead?" Silvia asks, excitedly. "Not yet, but soon will," Jimmy smiles. "Well, would you mind telling me how it's going to happen?" Silvia wonders. Jimmy leans into her and whispers, "It's a surprise." Silvia appears annoyed, but he tells her not to worry, "Everything's set up perfectly." Silvia then turns away from Jimmy and makes her way to school. Jacob is seen standing at the bus stop waiting for the school bus to arrive when he's approached by Joe, who greets him. "Um, hi... Never seen you get the bus before," Jacob points out. "Yeah, well, after the operation, I've been told I shouldn't walk long distances, so..." Joe explains. "Ah..." Jacob says simply, "Thanks again for that." The school bus pulls up beside the two of them and they step onboard. Josh, Dean and Adam are all sitting around the set breakfast table, celebrating Adam's release. "I can't thank you boys enough for what you did," Adam tells them. Adam and Dean embrace as Dean assures him, "I'm just glad to have you back." He then turns to Josh and says, "And Josh, if you ever need anything then you just let me know." Josh smiles, "Just a shame that that awful man is still free...Captain Marius won't pay for what he did." "Don't worry about him," Adam says, "He'll be caught eventually. I don't want you boys going anywhere near him, we don't need any more trouble." Dean and Josh nod in agreement. "Now, you boys should be off to school," Adam says, handing them their schoolbags. They thank him and then leave for school, after Dean gives his dad a final hug and tells him, "I missed you." Adam smiles, watching the boys walk down the road. Ben is standing in the school on the phone, "That's great ... I'm so glad you're enjoying it ... I'm so proud of you." "I love you," says the voice on the other line. "I love you too. And I'll be visiting shortly, Liz," Ben then hangs up the phone. A voice is then heard from behind, "Hi, Ben." Ben turns round to see Emma standing. "Emma, what are you doing here?" Ben asks. "We came back to Wiksteria," Emma explains. "I told you to move on, Emma. This is only going to make it harder for you," Ben says. "I can't just leave you, Ben...even if it means we'll just be friends," Emma replies. Ben nods, "I would like that, Emma. I really would. But you need to understand that I'm with Liz now. Do you think you can do that?" "I can try...I just don't want to be alone," Emma says. Ben smiles, "Well, I'll always be here as a friend." Emma smiles back. Mary and Rena are seen arriving to class together before going and sitting in their places. Silvia walks in behind them and does the same. "Hey, come look at this!" calls a class member by the window. Mary stands up to investigate and stares out the window as well. "Oh, my God..." she says. "What? What is it?" Rena wonders, walking up next to Mary. He then sees the school bus speeding towards school. "Is it just me or is that going ''really fast?" Rena asks. "I... I think it's gonna crash," Mary states. Silvia glances over towards them and stands up, walking to where they are. She stares out the window herself and sees the speeding bus, she then turns away and utters to herself, "That bastard cut the brakes..." 'Act II' "Why are we going so fast?" asks Katie, who's on the bus. "I don't know..." Joe tells her. The school bus suddenly drives across the entire parking lot. "What the hell is going on?" Jacob wonders. At this point, the driver calls from the front. "I can't stop! The brake fluid has run out!" Joe, Jacob and Katie's eyes widen simultaneously. "Are we gonna crash?" the latter asks, hyperventilating. "Sure looks that way," Joe states as the bus speeds closer to the school itself. Josh and Dean are walking through the old school cafeteria. Josh looks over at the silent Dean who is looking down and pondering over something. "What's up? I thought you'd be much happier than this," Josh asks. "That bastard was going to let my dad rot in jail! While he continues getting everything he wants, not caring who he hurts to get it!" Dean replies. Josh tells him, "Your dad is right, Dean, we should just forget it. Captain Marius will get his justice, but we shouldn’t endanger ourselves more being the ones to do it." "So you won't help me?" Dean asks. "No," Josh says, "I won't." Dean utters, "Fine." Dean then walks away, going to the end of the cafeteria. "Where are you going?" Josh calls after him. "Not with you...apparently when in a disaster I really see how much you care," Dena replies. Suddenly the front of the school bus comes crashing through the wall of the cafeteria. Kids scream and run away, and some are tragically hit. A cloud of rubble and dust engulfs the room as the ceiling and wall crumble precariously. Josh stands in horror at the sight, as a part of the ceiling swings down and hits into Dean. Dean goes flying into the wall, with a pile of rubble going after him, burying him. Josh screams, "DEAN!" Emma and Ben are walking down the school hallway. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Ben," Emma says. "I know you are," Ben replies. "How can you not hate me?" Emma asks. "Because...I know what it's like to be desperate. And I know that you're sorry," Ben says, "Besides, I did hurt you. But we forgive the lapses of those we care about, right?" Emma smiles, "Right." Suddenly they look down the hallway as they hear a horrible crash and screaming. They run down the hall, coming to the cafeteria where they gape at the horrible sight. Ben runs over to the wall behind him and slams his palm onto the fire alarm, setting a siren off in the school. Kids are seen rushing out of the school after the total collapse of the building adjacent to the clock tower. "Oh, my fucking God!" Rena exclaims as he rushes out, Mary at his side, seeing the bus trapped within a barrier of rubble made up of the collapsed school building. "Well, who's in there? Are they going to be okay?!" Mary exclaims, worried. "Oh, God..." Rena says again. "What? What is it?" Mary wonders. "I asked Joe if he wanted to walk to school with me today but he said he couldn't 'cause he had to catch the school bus..." Rena explains. "He's in there?" Mary asks. Rena nods. "Well, maybe they're all, fine. Once they move all that rubble, the bus will be freed," she points out. Rena sighs, trying to agree before looking out into the crowd. "Well, there's Ben. But where the hell is Josh?" he wonders. Mary shrugs before the two of them go to line up where registers are being taken following the school's evacuation. As Rena stands in queue, he takes a good look at the collapsed building; his eye runs to where the roof once attached to the clock tower and he sees the now very large crack running through it, as well as the tower itself swaying in the breeze. His eyes grow wider as he notices the crack grow larger and larger and larger, until finally – "Watch out!!" he exclaims before running out of the way. The clock chimes before the entire tower begins falling, heading for the area in which the evacuees are lined up. School students are seen running around, trying to avoid the falling tower and the building finally hits the ground, the bell inside giving off one last chime as the clock face smashes upon impact and multiple students become panicked whereas others become crushed. Rena's eyes begin looking around as he panics himself, unable to spot his girlfriend in the crowd. "Mary?!" he calls out as school students run around him, "MARY?!" 'Act III' Children are evacuating the school, frantically exiting. Amongst them are Ben and Emma, running with the crowd. However a boy hits the side of Emma, causing her to stumble and hit her foot into a fallen bit of the building. She twists her ankle against it and collapses to the ground, groaning in pain. Ben looks behind him to see Emma on the ground and he looks up at the tower to the see the face of the clock breaking off, the large hand of the clock is beginning to come loose. He sees Emma is in its path and he dashes over to her. As he runs over to her, the clock's hand breaks off and falls towards her. Emma looks in horror, as Ben comes to her, picking her off her feet and pulling her out the way of the falling metal clock hand, which slams into the ground of where she was sitting. "Are you alright?" Ben asks. Emma looks up at Ben's concerned and caring eyes and she smiles, "I'm fine." "Mary?!" Rena is still calling as he runs right into the masses of wreckage left by the fallen tower. As fire brigades and ambulances are heard arriving, Rena desperately begins moving debris out of his way, still calling out for Mary. "Rena?" asks a weak voice near him; "Mary?!" he calls out once more. "Rena?" asks Mary from a few feet away, Rena quickly runs over to the voice as sees his girlfriend's legs trapped beneath wood and bricks, a large sheet of glass from the clock face about to fall atop of her. His eyes widen and he immediately grabs her arms, attempting to pull her out. "Stop! Stop! You're hurting me! If you move me too much, that glass is gonna fall!" she exclaims, looking upwards. Rena begins to panic. Suddenly, he has a flash to the school fire as Ali becomes trapped by rubble, he attempts to help her but it's no use. Rena quickly advances on Mary, moving rubble and debris away from her feet, as fast as he can. "Rena! The glass is shaking!" she tries. "Then it'll hit me, I don't care," he states, moving more and more rubble off of Mary's legs. He has another flash to himself trying to pull Ali from the flaming rubble, she screams in pain as he does so. Rena pulls Mary again, her ankles now loosened. She tries to wriggle out, clearly in pain. Rena sees the glass shaking. Rena flashes to the ceiling above Ali moving, about to collapse. He continues to pull Mary and eventually pulls her out, freeing her, supporting her against himself as she's unable to stand. He flashes to the ceiling falling on top of Ali as he's dragged away by firemen before seeing the sheet of glass fall and shatter into oblivion, bringing with it a mound of bricks and dirt that would have completely flattened him and Mary. Firemen enter the cafeteria, taking out the wounded children. They look over to where Josh is desperately pulling away rubble from the mountain which Dean is buried under. A Fireman rushes over to him and says, "Kid, you need to get out of here!" "My friend is under here," Josh sobs, still frantically digging at the pile. "We'll find your friend," the Fireman assures Josh, pulling him up. But Josh squirms free from the Fireman's grip, screaming, "I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Josh begins calling after Dean as he continues digging. The Fireman looks sympathetic and then he shouts over to some of his colleagues, "We need some help over here!" Other Firemen then run over and they all begin pulling rubble away from the pile, as Josh sobs. Silvia is seen watching as firemen continue to search the wreckage of the original collapsed building, slowly moving every piece of rubble one by one out of the way, not wanting to disturb the bus' delicate position. Inside the bus, we see Jacob, unconscious and bloody, beside Joe, who's in the same predicament. The latter's eyes open and he stands up, taking a moment to clear his head as he looks around at all of the people on the bus, some dead, some unconscious, all in pain. "Are we gonna get out of here?" wonders Katie, who's standing beside Joe. "Yeah," he assures her, smiling, "Yeah, we are." He looks at the large piece of wreckage, which has fallen from the school building and through the bus ceiling, which is blocking the way to the door. "Just help me move this," he requests. Katie nods as Joe grabs the ceiling segment and she does the same from the other end. The heave and heave and eventually, the segment begins to move as other conscious passengers begin to watch expectantly. Joe and Katie manage to knock the rubble down, clearing a path to the door. But, only for a moment. As soon as the rubble unclogs the broken ceiling of the bus, remnants of the clock tower begin to fall inside. Joe and Katie duck for cover as the bus becomes filled with more and more wreckage. Eventually, the weight becomes too much and the entire vehicle shifts, keeling over to one side and hitting the floor. Outside the bus, the students of Wiksteria High become shocked as they see the bus fall over. The shot moves across the stunned faces until it lands and zooms in on Silvia, who smiles wickedly. Flash to the sight of the crashed bus and crumbling school and clock-tower. Flash to Josh and the Firemen pulling the rubble away from Dean. Flash to Rena hugging Mary tight. Flash to Ben comforting Emma, she smiles. Silvia is walking over the rubble, towards the crashed bus. She peeps inside to see Joe and Jacob amongst the children, both looking bloody and unmoving. She smiles, as an ambulance then approaches from behind her. The Firemen and Josh have cleared away the rubble from Dean. Josh looks at the badly bruised, dirty and cut Dean who is lying lifeless. Josh tries to shake him awake but to no avail. Josh, still holding onto him, begins to weep. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Disaster Episodes